Jeden dzień z życia Longbotoma
by Wiskacz
Summary: Tłumaczenie z niemieckiego. " Wiele osób wierzy ,że leży to w mojej miksturze , jednak ja twierdzę sztywno i mocno ,że to była moja Gryfońska odwaga"


Tłumacz :** Wiskacz**

Beta : **Bogdan**

Tytuł oryginału : ******Ein Tag im Leben eines Longbottoms**

Autor : **Wortfetzen**

* * *

Babcia zawsze mówi ,że nie wolno przynosić rodzinie wstydu. Mówi też , że nie ma takiej rzeczy , której Longbottom nie potrafiłby zrobić.

No więc , w moim przypadku , w obu tych sytuacjach nie miała racji - przyniosłem swojej rodzinie wstyd i faktycznie właśnie "nie wiem już który raz" udało mi się zepsuć miksturę dla Snape , która zmieniła się w czyste , kolorowe o bardzo słodkim zapachu ,pomyje. Wygląd i zapach był bardzo ładny - jednak nadawał się tylko na mydło. Każdy wie ,że eliksiry wyglądały po prsostu obrzydliwie i pachniały siarką lub były zbutwiałe.

To , że ten "specyfik" nie będzie działał , nie musiał mi mówić nawet Snape.

-Longbottom -zawarczał mój nauczyciel eliksirów.

Bojaźliwie podniosłem głowę. Oczywiście , było to żałosne ,że bałem się tego człowieka , ale jego czarne migające oczy, cienkie szydzące usta i na samym końcu tłuste włosy , nie przyczyniały się do tego ,aby ukazać jego osobę troszkę "potulniejszą".

-Tak ,profesorze ?- wydyszałem bez tchu.

-Przypuszczam ,że zauważył pan , że pańska struktura musi uzyskać połyskującą czerń ?-zapytał Snape ostro. W jego głosie dokładnie było słychać kpinę.

Wzdrygnąłem się i próbowałem powoli skinąć głową , podczas gdy mój wzrok ostrożnie powędrował do zawartości mojego kociołka. No więc ... lekkie połyskiwanie , bądź co bądź było do rozpoznania - ale co do złego koloru nie mogłem zrobić nic więcej , jak zwykle...

-Jak jest z pańskimi korepetycjami z eliksirów?-powiedział Snape zasadniczym głosem. Zauważyłem jak jego czarne , migoczące oczy powędrowały na chwilę w stronę Hermiony Granger , która siedziała obok mnie. -Czy jest pan świadomy ,że nie dopuszczę pana do SUM-ów , jeżeli utrzymają się pana słabe wyniki. -kontynuował skupiając się na mnie.

Ostrożnie przytaknąłem i ku mojemu wielkiemu , zaskoczeniu odwrócił się i odszedł powiewając peleryną. Parę Ślizgonów siedzących za mną , zaczęło szeptać między sobą. Oczywiście byli rozczarowani. Pewnie oczekiwali , że Snape , po raz kolejny uczyni mi piekło z życia. No cóż,to nie było konieczne , żeby wysłuchiwać coraz to bardziej złośliwych uwag na mój temat... Ostrożnie odłożyłem Teodorę , zauważyłem jednak jak moje ręcę się trzęsą i poczułem gorąco , które skumulowało się na mojej twarzy.

Nie , już przyniosłem wstyd Longbottomom i zdecydowanie znalazłem coś , czego po prostu nie umiem opanować. Nie były to eliksiry. Przeciwnie, był to fakt , że Snape'a nie można ignorować.

Gdy nagle poczułem delikatny uścisk na moim ramieniu , podniosłem zdziwiony głowę. Hermiona patrzyła na mnie swoimi dużymi , brązowymi oczami bardzo zaniepokojona. Nie musiała nic mówić , gdyż jej wzrok mówił za siebie. Powoli kiwnąłem jej głową i zwróciłem się w stronę mojego kapryśnego wywaru. Jak bardzo nie nawidziłem takich hańb. Jej hańb.

Hermiona była bardzo specyficznym rodzajem dziewczyny. Roztropna ,inteligentna, pomocna , radosna , a w moich oczach - z jej krzaczastymi włosami - najpiękniejszą dziewczyną na świecie. Od niedawna dawała mi korepetycje z eliksirów. Do tej pory nie udało mi się porozmawiać z nią , na temat moich uczuć.

Dzięki Bogu ,nie miało to nic wspólnego z moją nie istniejącą Gryfońską odwagą ,ale z pewnym tłustowłosym nauczycielem, który siedział parę metrów ode mnie i jego ciemnymi oczami , które często wędrowały w moim kierunku. Początkowo , zawsze myślałem ,że czeka on tylko na szansę , aby mnie upokorzyć i na pewno tak było ,jednakże stałem się dobrym obserwatorem.

Nie ważne, jak bardzo profesor Snape próbował by kłamać i nie ważne , jak dużo używał by kpiny , szyderstwa , ignorancji i odmowy : Hermiona była jego ulubioną uczennicą !

W międzyczasie ,miałem już pewne małe podejrzenie, że to było coś więcej niż to. Snape lubił Hermione Granger! Miłość? Na te pytanie , pomimo moich wnikliwych obserwacji ,nie mogłem odpowiedzieć.Może tak, może tęsknił za kimś ,takim jak ona. Za człowiekiem , który nie tylko jest inteligentny , ale i potrafi wyrazić własne zdanie i kogoś ... kogo w nocy , przez cały dzień , pomiędzy przerwami, albo w godzinach wolnych, mógł by bezwarunkowo ... "kochać"?`

Co? Wątpicie w to? Możecie mi spokojnie uwierzyć! Nie wy , widzieliście ten wzrok , którym formalnie ją rozbierał. Nie wy widzieliście , jak się zachowywał jak ją spotykał , albo jak lekko dotykał jej dłoni , gdy przechodził obok niej. Nie , nie macie o tym żadnego pojęcia , bo tylko ja wiem o pożądaniu profesora Severusa Snape do Hermiony Granger , najmądrzejszej uczennicy Hogwartu.

Nie wiem kiedy to zauważyłem , ale wiem , że od tego dnia - nawet jeśli mój strach przed mrocznym profesorem eliksirów wzrósł - jestem zdecydowany , wyznać Hermionie moje uczucia. Ona nie patrzyła tak na niego. Nie spotykała go z tym pożądaniem i nie dotykała go umyślnie. Jest nadzieja!

Dźwięk dzwonka wyrwał mnie z moich myśli. Zaskoczony , rozejrzałem się i zauważyłem jak Hermiona i wszyscy inni pakują swoje rzeczy. W międzyczasie , oddali swoje mikstury Snapeowi do sprawdzenia. Szybko podszedłem do biurka , wziąłem sobie fiolkę i chciałem właśnie przelać mój lekko połyskujący eliksir ,gdy nagle głośne rechotanie wypełniło klasę i chwile potem , moja mikstura prysneła mi w twarz.

Wystraszony , zacząłem krzyczeć i nie mogłem zapobiec temu ,że połknąłem - Dzięki Bogu , już nie gorącą - ciecz , podczas tego , uświadomiłem sobie obecność rąk na moich ramionach.

- O Mój Boże , Nevill! - zapiszczała Hermiona - Wszystko w porządku ?

Spróbowałem zetrzeć płyn z mojej twarzy , jednak szybko z tego zrezygnowałem , kiedy wszedł w kontakt z oczami. Z trudem udało mi się je otworzyć. Wszystko było rozmyte i na dodatek ciągle nieprzyjemnie piekły. Stopniowo jednak zarysy Hermiony stawały się dokładniejsze. Widziałem również , jak inne postacie stały wokół mnie.

- Co się stało ? - zdławionym głosem chciałem wiedzieć i przy tym połknąłem reszte cieczy, co następnie zaowocowało napadem kaszlu. Mydło było małym niedomówieniem.

-Teodora wskoczyła do Twojego kociołka -odpowiedział szybko jakiś głos. To brzmiało bardzo jak Ron i rzeczywiście , rozpoznałem kątem oka jakąś czerwoną czuprynę.

-Oh... Gdzie ona jest ? -chciałem wiedzieć.

-Pańska okropna ropucha jest u mnie, Longbottom - rozległ się głos , który można było zidentyfikować jako profesora Snape.

Hermiona zaczęła ścierać mi chusteczką resztę eliksiru z twarzy. Ledwie zostało to dokonane a mój wzrok powrócił w całości. Jej oczy pełne strachu i troski , jakich nigdy przedtem nie doświadczyłem , patrzyły dokładnie w moje.

Wydawało mi się ,że w mojej głowie coś robi "klik" .Nagły wstrząs przeszedł moje ciało i moje serce zaczęło przyśpieszać. Pomimo tego podniecenia , moja głowa wydawała się przejrzysta jak nigdy dotąd. Nie wiedziałem skąd mój organizm brał tą energie i jak udało mu się pokonać moją wewnętrzną blokadę , ale na raz przycisnąłem swoje usta do jej , do Hermiony Granger! To był krótki pocałunek , jednak intensywny i pełen uczucia, ale przede wszystkim -Hermiona odpowiedziała na niego.

Snape przeżył szok swojego życia. Od tego dnia , uwziął się na mnie jeszcze bardziej , od tego dnia jednak , byłem dobry w eliksirach. Wiele osób wierzy , że leży to w mojej miksturze , jednak ja twierdzę sztywno i mocno , że to była moja Gryfońska odwaga , ponieważ teraz mogłem zmierzyć się ze Snapem z podniesioną głową! Babcia będzie w końcu ze mnie dumna !


End file.
